


【狼队】给我最喜欢的你GV梗

by silencesmile



Series: 【狼队】 [1]
Category: X战警, 狼队 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencesmile/pseuds/silencesmile
Summary: 当老狼和小队长在一起拍GV





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 就是一个简单的pwp

【狼队】普通人无能力GV梗

 

“Logan！这边！”一个清秀小哥冲着刚从越野车上面下来的那个男人招手，看上去腼腆极了。而从车上下来的那个男人长相粗犷，极其随意地说：“Hank，说实在的，我真的不想再……我的合约已经到期了。”

“我知道，但是教授说，想走可以，先把这片子拍完。”Hank也很无奈，“总还是要带一带新人吧，X厂名下拿的出手的不多了，你还非要走，总不能看着它倒闭吧。”

“X厂能倒闭？那我估计世界上拍GV的厂牌也不多了。”Logan点燃了雪茄，咬在齿间，含糊不清地说。

“倒闭确实不一定，但一蹶不振很有可能。”Hank一边带着Logan往里走，一边说，“这不是签了个新人嘛，还是个雏，教授说让你这个老手给人家破处，他放心。”这回Logan到是没说什么，只跟着往里走。

X厂是个专门拍GV的厂牌，旗下包括以身材倍棒，主打狂野风的“金刚狼”Logan，平时温文尔雅，床上风格狂野，主打反差萌的“野兽”Hank等艺人。而X厂创始人之一Charles，曾经也是X厂头牌，因为一直走英伦学院风，被戏称“教授”。

“所以……到底是什么样的新人？还有，剧本是什么？”Logan坐在场地里，看着工作人员来来回回的忙碌，转头对X教授说。

“那孩子是自己要来这儿的，他自己敲门跟我说要干这一行。但毕竟他还算是个孩子，干这一行又不像他想的那么轻松，我劝过他，但是他不听……那我就干脆找一个技术好点的，也不算我虐待儿童。”X教授说道，“至于剧本，Hank放你旁边了，你先看看吧。”

“养父子？诱惑？我怎么不知道什么时候你写的剧本也这么直接了？”Logan扫了一眼剧本，简直哭笑不得，“这剧情拍出来，给他吸粉倒是能吸一大堆，你就不怕警察请你喝茶？”

“反正不管剧本里还是现实生活中，他都成年了，你怕什么？”X教授调整着监视器，连眼神都没分给Logan一个，“等会你俩熟悉熟悉。”

“……前辈好。”

Logan抬眼一看，一个男孩站在他跟前，长相阳光帅气，笑容腼腆，怎么看都不像是会想干这一行的人。

“Scott？”Logan拽了把椅子放在身边，“坐，不用太拘谨，咱们随便聊聊，熟悉熟悉。”

“看过剧本了吗？”Logan晃了晃手上的剧本——其实就是两张A4纸。

“是的，看过了——但是比这个……”Scott咬了下唇，“比这个长一点。”

“我估计是长了挺多吧。”Logan看出了他的潜台词，“不过剧本再长也没用，我一般只跟着大纲走。Charles给你那么长的剧本可能只是怕你最近紧张，让你打发打发时间。”

“……”Scott看上去有些惊愕，蓝色的眼眸底透露出不知所措。就像考试前夕熬夜背完了整本教科书，结果考场上老师说，不好意思我们考试范围不是课本一样。

“你不用太担心，顺着我的话来接就行了。”Logan看着那双蓝眼睛，觉得这男孩莫名的可爱，“怎么？信不过我？”

“不……”

“信不过也挺正常的……”Logan撩了一下挡在Scott眉前的头发，“你看过我拍的片子吗？”

“……看过”男孩红了脸。

Logan本来只是随口一问，这时倒是惊讶地看了他一眼：“你多大了？”

“……19”

“……看不出来啊，”Logan说，不待Scott反驳什么，接着说道“拍的GV和你看到的GV并不一样，干这一行对体力要求很高，不亚于工地搬砖吧。”

“你看到的成品大多都在四十到五十分钟，但那是剪辑过的，所以拍的时候至少要两三个小时。”Logan很认真的给男孩解释拍GV的流程。

“而且你是第一次，所以时间可能会更长。”Logan毫不在意自己是不是给这个第一次接触拍GV的男孩带来了心理压力，继续仔细说明两人将会在这个屋子里干什么事，“大概剧情还是会按照剧本来拍，但其中细节可能不会那么按部就班，Charles写的剧本太细腻，不是我的风格，而且真的做爱的话，兴致上来了，根本想不到什么剧本了。我是那种比较强势的人，但并不是个不体贴的床伴，如果过程中有什么不舒服的地方，不管正在干什么，你都可以喊卡——这只是再拍GV，你有随时喊卡的权力。”

“所以，跟我聊天之后感觉怎么样？是不是更紧张了？”Logan笑了笑。

“不，我，我觉得自己反而放松了不少。”Scott笑了起来，“前辈确实没说什么安慰人的话，但是却告诉了我大概细节……其实我只要配合前辈就可以了，而且前辈是一个很绅士的人，总之，我觉得很好。”

“……你是第一个说我绅士的人，kid。”Logan简直不知道用什么形容词来说他好。

“好了！各部门准备！你们俩也别聊了，快点过来！”Charles拿着喇叭喊，一点看不出来之前温文尔雅的模样。

“知道了！”Logan应了一声，转头摸了摸Scott的额发，“别紧张，kid。”

……

“好，演员就位！Action！”

“哈啊……”男孩蜷缩在沙发里，扯着衬衫下摆，下身只穿着短裤，光裸的双腿磨蹭着，“Logan……”

镜头里，男孩两条修长白皙的腿，微微颤抖着，蜷曲在一起，诱人得很。

Logan推门进屋，看到的就是男孩蜷在沙发上的场景：“怎么了？kid？没事吧？”Logan做出慌乱的样子，“发烧了吗？怎么体温这么高，我去给你找点药。”

“不……”Scott拉住了Logan的衣角，不让他离开，“没有……我没有发烧，Logan，别走，别离开我……”Scott眨着蓝眼睛看向Logan，嗫嚅着。

“摄像机拉进一点！我要眼睛的特写！”Charles兴奋地指挥。

房间环境本不昏暗，但这一刻，那双蓝眼睛成为了整间屋子里的唯一亮色。

“Logan……”Scott握着Logan的手，把脸贴在了Logan手心上，他依旧抬眸盯着Logan，“我成年了，Logan……别推开我，please.”

片场里的气氛已经热了起来，Logan也没有想到这个看似腼腆的男孩能放的这么开，但他不否认这样的Scott令他充满“食欲”。

“……kid”Logan看着那双蓝眼睛，第一次明白口干舌燥是什么含义，他几乎都念不出一句像样的台词。

“我喝了点酒——你的收藏，Logan”Scott得寸进尺地把双臂环在Logan的腰上，双腿更是环住了Logan的腿，男孩把脸贴在Logan的腰腹上，轻轻磨蹭着，“Logan，我想要你……Logan。”

片场里没有多余的声音，只有机器运转的响动。Charles的声音在这时显得特别大：“Scott解开Logan的裤链，准备口！镜头拉近点，准备特写！”

Scott依言伸手去扯Logan的腰带，乖乖巧巧的，真像一点都不紧张一样。Logan按住了他试图伸进自己内裤的手，叹了口气：“kid，别这样，你还小，你不知道这意味这什么……”

“可我已经成年了！Logan……你，你不想要我吗？”Scott执着地去扒Logan的内裤，写着急迫、渴望和控诉的眼睛犯规地看着Logan。

Logan觉得如果不是怕崩了剧本，这小子这时候怕不是已经被他干哭了。可他还得忍着心痒专心扮演一个好养父。

“Scott，我是你养父……”

“可我们又没有血缘关系，我从来没叫过你‘父亲’！”Scott委屈道，“我从来只叫你Logan！为什么别人可以，我就不行？”

说实话，Logan真的被吓到了，他真没料到男孩能这么大胆。如果不是被他压着的手微微颤抖，他还真找不出被男孩藏在眼底的那丝畏惧。

Logan伸手抚上了男孩的头，感受着手掌下柔软的发丝，无奈地叹口气：“我怕你会后悔，kid，将来你会后悔，为今天你做的一切。”

“……你对我是有感觉的……”Scott不解又委屈，“请你要我，求你。”他把手放在了Logan的勃起上，来回撸动着。

“……如果这是你想要的，好。”Logan哑了嗓子，终于说出了这句话。

Logan放开了一直压制着Scott的手，任由Scott扯掉了他的裤子，抚慰着他的阴茎。

“Good！吻他的阴茎，准备口！”Charles在旁边目不转睛地盯着监视器，“摄像机拉近！”

“……呃嗯”Scott将Logan的勃起含进了喉咙，不出意外地噎了一下。

“别太急，kid……”，Logan忙捏着男孩的下巴，把他带离自己的下体，“我们慢慢来，先用你的舌头，舔舔它”

Scott听话地伸出舌头，像猫儿一样，舔着Logan的龟头，像舔棒棒糖一样。他垂着眼眸，脸上一片红晕。

“试着含住它，kid。”Logan摸着Scott的头发，“你做的很棒。”

Scott的嘴唇包住了Logan的阴茎，尽力吞咽口中分泌出的唾液，却依旧难以避免涎水沿着嘴角往下淌的情况。然后他试着做深喉。

Scott尽量打开自己的喉咙，接纳Logan的大家伙。柔嫩的喉咙内壁被Logan的阴茎戳着，Scott忍不住收缩着喉咙阵阵干呕。

“张嘴，kid。”Logan伸手扶在Scott的下颌上，带动着Scott的头来回运动，教导Scott怎么做深喉。

片场里很静，除了摄像机的轻微嗡嗡声，能进入Scott的耳朵的就只有Logan低哑的嗓音。

“很好，就这样……kid，你学的很快……”Logan摸着Scott的头发，安抚着因紧张而绷紧身体的男孩。

Scott学得的确很快，Logan几乎快要克制不住地往他喉咙深处顶去。


	2. Chapter 2

Scott学得的确很快，他也渐渐摸索出Logan的敏感处，舌头时不时就扫过那些地方。Scott能听到头上越来越粗重的喘息，能感觉到脑后扯着他头发的手指时紧时松的力道，但他嘴里那根东西却根本不见发泄的迹象。  
“Stop”Logan在Scott准备做又一个深喉的时候喊了停，Scott微松了力，让Logan擦着他的舌头退出了他的口腔，然后顺着Logan托着他下巴的力道缓缓抬头，看向站在他面前的男人。  
Scott看进了Logan的眼底，金棕色带点绿，因为欲望而显得有点暗沉。Scott觉得自己仿佛踏进了什么陷阱，被这样一双眼睛注视着，Scott觉得后背汗毛倒竖，但下身却因此更加兴奋，硬得发疼。

Charles非常满意监视器上的画面，两个人逆着光，男孩被笼罩在站在他身前的男人的阴影里，两双都非常美的眸子对视着，隐隐发着光。男人兽性的目光毫不掩饰地落在男孩身上，里面的贪婪与占有欲浓重得令人心惊。可偏偏男孩毫无察觉，和男人对视的蓝眼睛里全是仰慕信赖。

Logan拉了男孩起来，带着男孩转了个身。Logan坐在了沙发上，Scott跟着Logan的力道，跨坐在了Logan的身上。Logan轻轻吻在了男孩的额头上，然后吻过眉心吻过眼睫，吻在了唇上。  
Scott微微发抖，Logan就着两人双唇相接的姿势轻轻说：“如果害怕，可以闭眼，kid。”  
“L……Logan。”Scott揪着Logan的衣角，闭上了眼睛。  
两个人越吻越深，从蜻蜓点水变成了深吻，Scott根本不会换气，同样不会深吻。等到Logan放开Scott的时候，Scott只能把头抵在Logan的肩膀上努力平复呼吸。  
Logan一口叼住了送到他嘴边的耳垂，用虎牙轻轻磨着，带着笑问道：“初吻？”  
Scott被耳垂上的触感和脖颈上的热气激得浑身发抖，听着这话毫不服气地说：“我肯定能把吻技练的比你好。”  
“对，可你现在也只能坐在我身上，被我亲的浑身发抖。”Logan双手摸到Scott的屁股上，一个使力，直接把内裤撕扯成了两半。  
Logan在Scott的屁股上揉捏了一会儿，就顺着腰线向上摸进了衬衣里去，在他后背来回游走。男孩身体极其敏感，全靠撑在Logan胸膛上的双手撑着自己不要身子一软瘫在Logan身上。  
“嗯……”Scott感受到身后尾椎上Logan画圈的手指，浑身一颤，头一下子扬起，手也反过去想压住Logan乱动的手。Logan的手反过来压住了Scott的手，强硬地带着Scott的手在尾椎处划圈。同时，Logan也微上前，含住了Scott上下颤动的喉结。

“卡！”Charles拍了拍手，摄影棚里就象活过来一样，人声渐起。  
Logan扯过一旁的毯子给Scott围上，这才让他坐到一边去休息。  
“你俩怎么回事？我这拍的是GV，不是那些爱情片，这小气氛腻腻歪歪的。”Charles打趣，“尤其是你，Logan，你之前不是提枪就上吗？今天怎么磨叽了二十多分钟。”  
“可得了吧，你可别吓唬人了。”Logan安抚性地拍了拍Scott的膝盖，“也不知道是谁的片，和个德国佬在GV里腻腻歪歪谈恋爱。”  
Charles一哽，不知道怎么反驳Logan。  
Logan一哼：“你现在喊卡我停也就停了，等会儿你再喊卡，我可不一定能不能停下来了——你家那个来了也没用。”  
“Eric才懒得理你。”Charles哼笑，“你俩先去休息，特别是Scott，等会有得你忙的。”  
德国佬废铁王Eric说的是Charles出道之后的长期搭档，本来人长得还不错，可在他总是穿着奇怪品味的衣服，用各种铁质的小道具（有些根本就不是用作情趣用品）在GV里做道具后，成功收获了废铁王的称号。  
做爱做爱，做久成爱。“日”久生情说的就是Charles和Eric，他们虽然不清楚细节，但反正两人搞到一起是事实。然后一直舌战群儒，浪荡天下无敌手的Charles就有了一个一戳就怂的软肋。  
是不是真的Logan不清楚，反正每次他吵不过Charles时，提起Eric肯定能堵得Charles哑口无言。  
“你先喝点水吧。”Logan伸手递给Scott一瓶开封的矿泉水，“等会真做起来，我顾不上太多，让我半路停下来，不太可能。我也不是自夸，总之你适量喝点，小心等会脱水。”  
Scott接过水应了声，乖乖巧巧喝了两口。  
“你……等会不用太紧张，节奏的话，跟着我走就行了，不想面对镜头就看我，我这张脸还是蛮帅的。”Logan还是怕男孩太紧张，别别扭扭地出言安慰道。  
Scott弯了眼，点头应承。  
短暂的中场休息很快就结束了，Logan和Scott又回到了场地里，接着刚才的镜头往下拍。工作人员也趁着这时间段把下半场要用到道具都放置好。

Logan和Scott回到了先前退场的位置。Logan把手放在Scott的腰上，轻轻地摩挲着。男人趁着摄像机还没开机，凑到了男孩的耳朵边轻声说道：“等会要是受不了了，记得跟我说——你想一个单词，不常用的……”  
“安全词？”男孩打断了他的话，“GLASSES”  
“很有意思的安全词嘛。”Logan笑了一声，轻声嘟囔着。

Charles打了板，片场里暂时就剩下了机器运转的嗡鸣声。  
Logan一手在Scott的脊背处滑动，另一手揉捏着男孩的臀瓣，甚至滑进了股缝里，用手指轻蹭着男孩的会阴。  
男孩很明显不太适应Logan的节奏，被这些动作激得浑身发颤，喉咙里发出不太明显的颤音。  
Logan亲吻着男孩的锁骨，舔吮着男孩颈窝的那一小块皮肉：“kid？”  
Scott喘着气，听到Logan喊他，忙尽力稳着已经颤抖的声音说：“嗯……我在的，怎么了？”  
“……”Logan停止亲吻男孩的锁骨，一手抓着男孩的手，眼睛紧盯着男孩的眼睛问道：“可以吗？”  
男孩简直一头雾水，肉眼可见的迷茫：“……什，什么？”  
“你来给自己扩张，可以吗？”

Scott微张着嘴，从渐升的情欲里找回了神智，终于明白了男人跟他说的是什么，整个人从头顶红到了脚底，像只煮熟的虾。男孩结结巴巴地开口：“我，我……我之前，没有……”  
“我带着你做，我教你。”Logan像个拿着糖果诱骗小朋友的怪叔叔，“伸一只手给我。”——只不过他手里拿的不是不是棒棒糖，是润滑剂。  
Scott像是被蛊惑一样，乖乖把右手伸了出去，任由Logan在他手上挤满了润滑剂。  
Logan一手拽着他的手，带着他抚摸他自己，玩弄他自己的屁股。在Logan的带动下，沾着润滑剂的手指滑进了臀缝里，滑过了会阴，停留在中间的那张小嘴上。粘腻冰凉的润滑剂粘在身上，激得Scott哆嗦了一下，润滑剂也跟着升温，逐渐化开。

Logan哄着男孩伸手去揉自己的穴口，自己给自己扩张。  
Scott小心翼翼地伸着手，往自己的后穴里塞了一根手指：“好……好奇怪……”  
身体里的粘膜被自己的手指撑开，Scott感觉自己脑袋里的感觉系统被割裂成了两部分：一部分掌管被撑开的后穴，从粘膜传来的酥痒细细密密地缠住了这部分感觉；另一部分掌管手指，被粘膜挤压包裹，感觉到那里越来越温热潮湿。

这太奇怪了，真的。  
但镜头拍不出这种感觉，它只能记录下手指钻进那粉红色小嘴的过程，以及那处紧张兮兮地咬紧手指的样子。  
男孩在Logan的诱导下又往自己身体里塞了一根手指，食指和中指在他后穴里进进出出，打着圈地来回动作，细细地擦过每一寸内壁，试图找到Logan教给他的，能让他舒服的那一点。

片场里只剩下了机器的嗡鸣声，和Logan小声诱哄男孩动作的话语，以及两人越来越粗重的喘息。  
“啊！呜……”男孩好像戳到了哪里，直接浑身一抖，一声呻吟从喉咙里钻了出来，很快又被男孩咬着下唇咽了回去。但是身体反应是不会骗人的，男孩跪在Logan身体两侧的双腿发着颤，几乎软下腰去。  
Scott条件反射地把手指撤离了那个地方，浑身发僵，动都不敢动。Logan握住了Scott的手，又往里送了过去，压着他的手不准再动，看着Scott因为这个浑身战栗，连身后挺翘的臀部都跟着颤抖。  
“来，自己弄弄，很舒服不是吗？”男人金绿色的眼睛盯着Scott的眼睛，低沉的声音响起，“像这样抽出来，再插进去，按住这里揉一揉……自己来做好不好？Daddy想看着你自己准备好。”  
镜头嗡鸣着运转着，镜头里Scott完全被蛊惑了，他着迷地盯着男人的眼睛，用力地用自己的手指操着自己，就像男人已经把阴茎塞进了他的屁股里一样。

化开的润滑剂沿着手指根部和会阴流下，小穴里的手指已经加到了第三根，Scott被自己的手指插到腿软无力，全靠Logan箍在他腰上的手臂支撑体重，不要瘫到男人身上。  
箍在Scott腰上的男人的手臂肤色略黑，和男孩白皙的腰成了对比，还有男孩插着自己的手指，咽着自己手指的粉嫩穴口。整个画面通过摄像机放大到监视器上，Charles完全可以想象这部片子可以吸引来多少gay的追捧，就凭这一个镜头，有多少人能把自己撸到射。  
这种天真的诱惑，乖巧的淫荡正是Charles想要的，根本没人能抵制住这种性感。Charles完全不管两个男主角有没有按照剧本在拍了，他任由Logan掌控全局，带着新人沉沦欲海，他只负责录像就好。Logan完全可以带着新人把这部片子拍的激情四射，诱惑的让人欲罢不能。


	3. Chapter 3

“你真是个淫荡的小鬼，对不对？”Logan在Scott把手伸向前面的时候，死死地压住了他，又把Scott插在后穴的手指拽了出来，“你正渴求着Daddy操你的小嘴呢对不对，饥渴成这个样子……”  
男孩双手都被桎梏着，于是他的腰胯拼命地在男人的腰腹部磨蹭，让两个人的阴茎凑到一起。  
“Logan……Logan,给我，给我……”男孩完全混乱了，身体里的空虚得不到满足，前面又无法发泄，他毫无顾忌地叫喊着，恳求Logan——他的养父能够带他回到刚才的快感里去，他已经听不到男人在他耳边说的都是些什么单词了，唯一能进入他的脑袋的，就是身体里无休止的空虚与麻痒。  
Scott的眼睛里蒙上了一层雾气，蓝眼睛里一片迷蒙。

“进来……进来，求你，Logan……给我……please……”男孩的声音发着抖，哽咽声连掩饰都掩饰不住。  
Logan就把男孩稍稍向上托起，让自己的阴茎擦过男孩的会阴，在那入口处磨蹭，偶尔探进去一点，但如同隔靴搔痒，绝不令他满足。于是Scott不得已在镜头下流露出更多的媚态，以求得身体上的满足。  
“Logan！”男孩的声音发飘，但毫不掩饰其中的渴求。  
Logan再也忍不住，趁着Scott精神松懈的一瞬间，重重地顶了进去，全部都顶了进去。

男孩直接被操软了腰，瘫在Logan身上好一会没动作，连呻吟都没有，就只是把额头顶在男人的肩膀上，缓缓平复着自己的呼吸。Logan伸手抚摸着Scott的后背，像在安抚一只猫，“Easy,easy……kid……”Logan在男孩耳边说。

Logan缓缓地动作着，稍稍退出一些，然后又顶进里面。他放开了对男孩双手的钳制，让男孩能搂住他的肩臂，然后让自己的手覆在了男孩的前端，小心地撸动着已经有些疲软的阴茎，细细地擦过顶端。  
Scott在Logan的动作下渐渐缓过神来，重新被扔进了翻搅着的情欲里。

Scott完全顾不上周围还有其他人的存在，单就应付Logan的顶弄已经足够让他耗尽心力了。  
身后的穴口大概已经被男人几下重重的挺弄磨得充血红肿，细细密密的快感顺着两个人的连接处往上爬，搅得Scott的脑子一片浆糊。  
“啊……嗯唔……”Scott的呻吟随着Logan的动作被顶得断断续续的，他整个人都沉在Logan身上，完全靠着Logan支撑他的体重。

Logan舔着Scott的耳垂，舔吻着男孩的颈侧，一手固定在男孩的腰侧，一手在男孩的后背来回抚摸，揉捏着男孩后腰处小巧的腰窝：“kid，舒服吗？”  
Scott根本说不出一句完整的话，羞耻得脸色通红。  
“舒服吗？嗯？”Logan摩挲着男孩纤细的脚腕，一下一下的顶着，每一下都戳在能让男孩尖叫的那一点上。  
这动作本身就是某种形式的逼供。  
“啊，啊……舒，舒服……”Scott哼哼唧唧地回答他的话，眼底一片湿润。  
“想更舒服一点吗？”Logan诱哄着，却根本不等男孩的回答就变了姿势。

Logan握着男孩的脚踝，扶着男孩的腰，就着这个姿势让男孩在他怀里转了个圈。“嗯嗯啊……”Scott完全没办法掩饰自己带着哭腔变了调的呻吟。  
Logan让Scott自己握着大腿弯，整个人面朝外地坐在他腿上。  
婴儿把尿的姿势，Scott被迫向众人展示着自己的身体。摄像机运转着，几乎是一寸寸地舔过他的身体。Scott突然脸热的不行，虽然在接受这份工作之前就知道了这个状况，但是面对它的时候，Scott心里还是有点慌张。  
男孩不自觉地偏头想要躲避相机镜头，身体微微发颤。

Logan搂紧了男孩的腰，避开镜头小心地轻声安抚：“Easy，kid，我在这呢……”  
但当男人暴露在镜头下的时候，就又恢复了在戏里的恶劣样子——他命令男孩张开自己的腿，强硬而又不容拒绝地捏着男孩的下巴，逼着男孩用他那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛直视着镜头。  
“抬头，别躲。”Logan贴着男孩的耳朵命令着说，“这样就觉得羞耻了？只是张开腿而已，你难道不是应该习惯了吗？”  
“故意假装喝醉，张开腿勾引自己的养父，不乖的小男孩。你在学校也是这样饥渴的吗？”男人的气息喷吐在男孩的脸侧，“我记得你参加了学校的球队吧，听说队员都是帅气的男孩子，你会在比赛之前，在休息室里换衣服的时候勾引他们吗？跪在他们脚边，嘴里含着他们的老二，祈求他们用脚帮你踩射出来，让他们的屌插进你挺翘的屁股里，像我这样用力翻搅你的肠道，射在你身体里，然后让你夹着一肚子的精液上场比赛。”  
Scott瞳孔微微涣散，沉浸在Logan描述的画面里，难以承受地摇着头，想要反驳又被Logan伸进他嘴里的手指堵住了音节，只发出破碎的呻吟。

Logan用力向上顶着，嘴里一刻不停地说着下流话：“你会在比赛的时候因为夹不紧而弄湿裤子，到时候场上的球员和裁判都会发现你是个欠操的小婊子，裁判会叫停比赛，把你拎到休息室里去仔细‘检查’。比赛会因为你的缘故而中止很长时间，而看台上的观众甚至不知道发生了什么……”  
“你做过这种事吗？kid？”  
“没……没有！我……唔，从来都，都没有……”男孩完全混乱了，眼泪沿着脸颊滑落下去，啜泣着夹杂着呻吟尖叫着，拼命又讨好地舔吮着男人玩弄他唇舌的手指，“我所有的……所有的……对象都是你……从来没有其他人……”

Logan僵了一下，下身硬的发疼，这小孩到底知不知道他有多撩人？但是这种情况下，当然是越放得开越好，犯了躲避镜头这样低级的错误有很大可能会被Charles喊卡的——而他完全不想自己的兴致被破坏掉。

“什么对象？性幻想吗？”Logan接着Scott的话头往下问。  
Logan不指望男孩能在他的攻势下保持理智去说些什么下流话，他也不像是这种能毫无顾忌说骚话的类型，于是Logan接着调戏这个新人：“在你想象中你会怎么勾引我，而我又会对你做什么呢？”  
“你知道我喜欢小兔子，所以你会穿着兔女郎的衣服勾引我，头上戴着毛茸茸的耳朵，屁股里夹着兔子尾巴的肛塞，躲在我的被子里自慰。”Logan沾着Scott口水的手指沿着Scott的喉结往下游走，揉捏着男孩的乳头。  
“我会把你从被子里就出来，狠狠地操你，让你射的一塌糊涂；我会灌满你，把精液射在你脸上，抹在你身上，把你弄得脏兮兮的……”

“嗯嗯啊！别……别说了！”Scott受不了地在Logan的膝上扭动自己的腰身，想躲避他越来越深的侵犯，和他嘴里吐出的下流之词。但是他又无法自制地在脑海里描摹男人说给他的画面，他全身都羞得通红，战栗着，马上就要到达顶点。  
但是Logan捏住了他身前不断吐着粘液的小东西，不允许他释放。

“不！”Scott难受地想要掰开Logan紧锁着他小兄弟的手，但又因为浑身上下沸腾的快感而失去了力气，只是虚虚地扶在男人的手上。  
他被钉在男人的阴茎上，躲也躲不开，对让自己释放毫无头绪，但是又忍不了停留在高潮前一点上，只能回头追寻Logan的嘴唇，亲吻着，伸出舌头舔舐着，以期能从中得到一点点安慰。  
“求你了……”男孩颤抖着，身体紧贴着Logan的身体，每一寸皮肤都在渴求男人的爱抚，“拜托拜托拜托……我真的，没法……不能再多了……”  
男孩哭着，祈求着：“让我射……please，Logan……PLEASE，”他往后缩进了男人怀里，理智渐渐远离了他，“Logan,Logan,Logan……”  
“Wrong。”Logan残酷地反驳了他，“你该叫我什么？”  
“Logan？”男孩脑子里一片浆糊，反复地重复着Logan的名字，然后他带着鼻音喊道：“Daddy!”  
Logan一抖，松开了一直钳制着男孩的手。  
Scott的眼神瞬间涣散了，眼泪无意识地掉落，他迎来了自己的第一次高潮。

几乎所有人都盯着场中心的两人移不动目光——不管是粗犷健硕的男人还是相对瘦削的男孩，沉浸在欲望里的，占有欲惊人的男人紧紧环绕着达到了高潮的痉挛抽搐的男孩，青涩的身体被彻底打开，留下了沉迷于欲望的绯色。  
而两个人交缠在一起的样子想一幅宗教油画，更能激起人类心中的兽欲，更逞论期间还夹杂着背德的快感。


	4. Chapter 4

“还好吗，kid？”Logan小声在男孩耳边问道，收不到音的情况下，镜头里展现出来的就像是男人在男孩的耳边说着什么情话。  
Scott微微点了点头，感觉到男人在他身体里的那根东西依旧灼热硬挺，不由得有些紧张。察觉到Logan有往外退的意思，Scott不由自主地收缩起后穴挽留身体里的巨物。  
“你……你不继续了吗？”Scott清了清喉咙，才发现自己的嗓子干哑的不像话。  
“你能继续吗？”男人低低笑出了声，胸膛震颤着。  
Scott没有立刻回应他的调笑，而是反击一样地收紧了身体，听到男人难以自抑地闷哼了一声，才回身用唇瓣摩挲着男人的唇轻轻地说：“我想继续，Logan。”

Logan被他撩的浑身起火，恨不得就在这儿不管不顾地把这个不知天高地厚的小兔崽子操到哭都哭不出来。但是不行，虽然他被勾得情动不已，这个时候是工作时间，而且他得尽量照顾这个第一次开苞的雏，总不能让人家好几天都下不了床，这不符合他的工作态度，也同样不符合他对待情人的态度。  
男人随手扯过一段绳子，缠在Scott的小东西上，还坏心眼地打了个蝴蝶结。  
“别……难受……”Scott伸手想去解开那绳子，被Logan扣住了双手：“想继续就听我的，”男人不容置喙地说，“要是不想失禁就别解开，没我的同意你不许射，get it？”  
男孩看上去还想说点什么，但最后选择了委委屈屈地闭上嘴点了头。  
“很好。”

Logan调整了自己和男孩的体位，面对面地进入男孩的身体，男孩很明显地抖了两下。  
“抱紧我。”Logan让Scott用手臂环紧自己的脖颈，“抱紧我。”  
Logan一手圈着男孩的腰，一手托着男孩的臀，把男孩从沙发上抱了起来。  
“唔！”Scott赶忙抱紧了Logan，双腿也圈上了Logan的腰，像只树袋熊一样紧紧挂在男人身上。

现在Scott完全靠着男人来支撑自己的体重——或者准确来说，靠两人连接在一起的部位支撑着体重。  
“别……你放我下来……”Scott战战兢兢地蜷在男人的身上，身体不自觉地收紧，清楚地感觉到身体里的大家伙又变大了一点，他不由得呻吟起来。  
“我会抱稳你的。”Logan毫不费力地托着男孩，把男孩托起来，又任由对方因为重力作用狠狠坐到他的阴茎上。  
几下深顶进到了之前从未达到的深处，Scott的呻吟被顶得断断续续的，几乎是被迫从胸腔里挤出了气音。  
这种四处悬空毫无安全感的体位让Scott完全放松不下来，紧绷的身体让他更能感受到抱着他的男人有多强壮，搂着他的手臂有多有力。  
Scott的小兄弟蹭在Logan的腹肌上，夹在两个人的身体中间来回摩擦，男人的阴茎戳着他的内壁，给他一种要被戳穿了的错觉。男孩紧紧地缠在Logan的身上，欲望的催使下唯一的依存处就是抱着他的男人。

镜头底下，细节被放大，融化了的润滑剂和男孩分泌的肠液混在一起，沿着Logan的阴茎流下，在穴口被拍出了细碎的白色泡沫。

快感攀升得很快，男孩很快就想要射了，然而又被绑缚在茎身上的绳子硬生生阻住。这个，这个太过分了。  
男孩几乎不能忍受更多的快感了，他开始像小狗狗一样，用头发蹭着男人的脖颈，不断地啄吻着男人的额头耳侧和嘴唇，带着哭腔祈求着：“我想射……我想射……我快要到了……”  
“求你了求你了求你了……啊……我，我不能嗯……不能……更多……”

Scott流着泪，快感攀升着，后穴不由自主地收缩，哭叫着的话语戛止在一半，连呻吟都发不出来，只剩下细细的抽气声。  
男孩完全在无意识地抽搐，小腿紧绷，脚趾蜷起来，过高的快感把他的大脑搅成了一锅粥，眼泪和涎水把他的脸糊的湿漉漉的，整个人淫乱的要命。男孩双手抓挠着Logan的后背，眼神彻底涣散掉了，阴茎抽动了几下，涨得通红，却一滴精液都没射出来。男孩人生中第二次做爱就被男人送上了干高潮。

而Logan对男孩的身体对干高潮的反射有更直观的感受，包裹着他的湿热甬道紧紧收缩着，吮吸抽搐，几乎是将他吸了出来。  
Logan射在了男孩的体内，然后轻轻解开了绑在男孩阴茎上的绳子。  
Scott明显还沉浸在快感中无法自拔，阴茎抽动了几下，尿液混杂着精液缓缓流了出来。  
男孩被放在了沙发上，浑身上下都是吻痕和指痕，混杂着各种浊液，黏糊糊湿漉漉的，搭上那一双失神的蓝眼睛以及微张的红肿的嘴唇，怎么看都是一副被玩坏了的摸样。

Charles叫了停，片场里的人去办了接下来的事，Logan用两个人扔在一边的衬衫背心简单地给自己和男孩清理了一下。

“你今天怎么回事，”Charles微皱着眉看着Logan用矿泉水打湿了毛巾，给瘫在沙发上还未回过神的小孩擦身体，“之前不见你把人欺负成这样啊，我还想着你经验足，床上也够体贴，跟Wade那家伙一比温柔的不行才想着叫你来给人开苞……”  
“耽误你拍了？”Logan用毯子把男孩包了起来，点了支雪茄。  
“不是耽误我拍摄的问题，”Charles快被Logan的态度气笑了，“事实上，这片子拍的噱头比我想象中的还多，绝对能大火……”  
“行了，”Logan第二次打断了Charles的话，“我今天是有点失控了。”  
Logan吸了口雪茄，摸着Scott头上柔软的棕发，叹了口气：“等他回过神我会道歉的，抱歉，Charles，我就是……有点失控了。你去忙你的吧，这孩子我来照料。”  
Charles看了Logan一眼然后走回自己的岗位调配人员工作，留Logan和Scott在拍摄中心的沙发上单独相处。

“感觉怎么样，kid？”Logan看到男孩回过神，轻声问道，顺便递了一杯水过去。  
Scott就着吸管喝了两口水才缓过喉咙里的干渴劲儿，大概回想起之前都发生了什么之后，脸都红透了，结结巴巴：“我……我大概，晕过去了一会儿……”  
“显而易见。”Logan耸了一下肩，“所以我才问你，现在感觉怎么样？”  
“Well,如果我说很棒，会不会有点奇怪？”Scott握着杯子，小声反问道。  
Logan盯着男孩看了一会儿，才说：“我得说你惊到我了，kid。”

“我要跟你道歉，毋庸置疑地，我失控了，就刚刚的表现来讲，我很怕我伤害到你……”  
“可是那不是工作的一部分吗？你没有……”  
“听我说，”Logan竖起手掌比了个暂停的手势，“刚刚我们做的那些，已经超过普通性爱的范围了，在范围里的那部分，只包括blow job、dirty talk和我们做爱的姿势——剩余的全部都属于超纲范畴，哪怕是不带套就进入，更别提其余的部分。”  
“你刚刚经历的完全可以摧垮一个人，我必须为此道歉。”Logan歉意地看着男孩儿，Scott完全没意识到他经历了什么，他得解释清楚，“要知道，你是一个新人，头一次面对镜头，在这么多人的围观下和一个陌生男人make love，并且被进入，这本来就很困难。我假设你做好了准备，但是今天这些并不是一个新人应该经历的。”  
“抱歉，也许听上去有点……渣，但是我真的很抱歉自己没控制住。也许最近我有些事情比较烦心，但那并不是我把你做到晕过去的理由——事实上，我觉得看到你，我就有点……失控。”  
Logan渐渐地开始有点语无伦次，然后就只能在那双蓝眼睛的注视下把所有想说的话浓缩成一句：“对不起。”

“没关系……”Scott看着Logan，想要安慰他又不知道该说什么，情急之下居然脱口而出一句，“你技术挺好的！”  
“……”  
“……多谢？”  
两个人面面相觑，Scott简直快羞得想钻进地缝里去了。  
“行了，我估计今天也就到这了，我先带你去清理清理，过会儿送你回家？”Logan扶着Scott起身，半扶半抱把人弄进了浴室。

“谢谢你送我回来。”Scott站在公寓楼底下跟Logan道谢，“要上去坐一会儿吗？”  
“不了，你早点休息，我也回去了。”Logan跨坐在机车上，拒绝了男孩的邀请。  
“那……我以后还可以给你打电话吗，你知道，我挺喜欢机车的。”男孩眼光发亮地盯着Logan问。  
“只喜欢机车？”Logan眼见着男孩的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，支支吾吾地不知道说什么好，“没什么，开个玩笑而已，你当然可以给我打电话，我会接的。”  
“再见Logan”  
“拜。”

 

 

 

“多谢了，Raven。”  
Scott从冰箱里拿了一罐啤酒，用头和肩膀夹着电话聊天。  
“顺便替我谢谢Charles。”  
“……”  
“Well，他是我看上的，早晚要被我打上Summers的标签，别人别想和我争。”  
“……”  
“呵，”男孩唇角勾起了一抹笑，“陷阱早就布好了，那只狼獾别想逃掉。”

 

END


End file.
